


Be Right Back

by pukefiend



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Emetophilia, Gen, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vinny tries to stream, but is suddenly overwhelmed by illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Right Back

“Hey guys. I haven’t been streaming much this past week. Or- I haven’t been streaming at all. I’ve been pretty sick, and I’m still not feeling a hundred percent, but I’m here and I’m gonna do my best to seem alive,” Vinny said, as he began the night’s stream. He had, in fact, been ill for a while now, but it seemed to him he should try to stream at least a short while.

Even now, as he assured the viewers that he was feeling better, his whole body ached. There was the incessant, disgusting feeling of snot dripping down the back of this throat, and if he wasn’t careful, down his face. Used tissues had piled up like snow banks on the desk and floor, and Vin thought to himself that he needed to clean them up. He sniffled slightly.

“Alright. With that out of the way, let’s get started,” Vinny said into the mic, trying to get comfortable. 

“I have a weird game for you guys today. It’s one of those eerie early internet relics, like Worlds was. I’m sure it will prove to be really fucking strange, as usual.”

Vinny sniffled, and he was certain his mic had picked it up. “Sorry about that,” he apologized.

There was an odd feeling in his stomach, like it was too heavy and full. This struck him as somewhat odd. He hadn’t eaten much on account of just feeling pretty shitty all day. He had to hold back a disgruntled grumble at the thought, deciding to sniffle again instead. 

“So, this is what we have. No title screen, we’re just here. That’s fine.”

Vinny was surprised by a burp, covering his mouth with his hand. He apologized to the stream again, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. He pressed the back of his hand to his forehead as he spoke, trying to feel his own temperature. If he had a fever, he couldn’t tell. 

“I guess this must be me. Third person seems to be the natural state of the game, which is fine.”

Vinny went to move his character, letting out a laugh.

“Oh okay maybe it’s not fine. That’s a lovely walk cycle.”

He sniffled again.

“I’m not sure where this is supposed to be. Indoors. Maybe this is like, a mall? That looks kind of like an escalator,” he said.

Vin slowly became aware of a twisting feeling in his stomach. He let out a shaky breath as sweat broke out over his skin. He swallowed hard, but there was a sudden rush of spit to his mouth. He knew the feeling well enough to move his mic out of the way, trying to slow his breathing and stay calm.

He clenched his fingers up, then relaxed them, the sickly feeling in his gut not leaving. Vinny bit down on his lip, trying to fight back the building nausea.

Suddenly, it was too late.

He retched, leaning forward as his stomach clenched up. Vinny brought up a sticky, yellow fluid into his lap. He spat and gagged at the sour taste, prompting a second gush of vomit to spill out of him. Vin could feel the nasty substance soaking into his sweatpants. As he slapped one hand over his mouth, he hurriedly pulled the mic closer.

“Uh, hey guys, I’ll be right back,” he muttered hastily, his voice a little scratchy from throwing up. He put up a BRB screen as fast as he could manage, becoming more and more aware by the second of the cooling puke in his lap. He figured he had been fortunate he hadn’t projectiled onto his computer.

Vinny contemplated how to go about standing up without spilling vomit onto the floor. He decided the best course of action was to slide his gooey pants off and ball them up as best as possible. Vin sighed. He stood to go throw the pants into the washing machine, sniffling. 

“At least,” he muttered to himself, “I’m not nauseous anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
